


Headshot

by Chif



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сервер «Камелот» игры Counter-Strike.<br/>Написано в соавторстве с Крис Кьёр.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headshot

Гавейн говорит: Да ладно, не волнуйтесь, играть будем в щадящем режиме. Два предупредительных выстрела в стену и только потом в голову.  
Ланселот говорит: Мда. Из тебя психолог, как из Артура пацифист.   
Гавейн говорит: Зато новичкам не так страшно. У каждого будет шанс отыграться.  
Гилли говорит: Ты б ещё попрыгал на месте перед выстрелом.  
Гавейн говорит: Не-е-е. Танцы с бубном — это прерогатива Мерлина.  
Элиан говорит: А что, сегодня не будет нашего великого админа?  
Ланселот говорит: У Мерлина реал, а тут его новый заместитель, так что проблем быть не должно.   
Эдвин пишет: Долго ещё трепаться будете?  
Гавейн говорит: Ты просто завидуешь, что у нас микрофоны.  
Моргана пишет: А ещё говорят, что мальчики не сплетничают.  
Гавейн говорит: А ещё, что девочки в контру не играют. Не то, чтобы я жаловался. А если поделишься телефончиком, совсем жаловаться перестану.  
Ланселот говорит: И заткнёшься на пятнадцать минут?  
Гавейн говорит: Всё зависит от дамы.  
Гилли говорит: Никто не против, если я его забаню?

Артур заходит в игру.

Гавейн говорит: Артур, чувак! Они меня обижают!!!  
Ланселот говорит: Привет, Артур. Мы тебя не ждали. Ты за контров или за терроров?  
Артур говорит: Мне похуй.  
Гавейн говорит: Бля-я-я-я. Он действительно сказала «похуй»? Артур, всё в порядке? Как Мерлин? Где он?  
Артур говорит: Мне похуй.  
Моррис пишет: Да он многословен.  
Эдвин пишет: Да мы играть уже будем сегодня?!  
Гавейн говорит: Да подожди ты, тут проблема вселенских масштабов. Значит так, ребята, меняем план. Все находящиеся на сервере до этого момента дружно идём за терроров.  
Фрейя говорит: А это нормально, что он будет один?  
Гавейн говорит: Это необходимо. А то кто-то проиграет всухую. Вместе у нас есть шанс. Минимальный, но шанс.  
Ланселот говорит: Хватит драматизировать.  
Гавейн говорит: Я предупреждаю. Все должны понять, что когда Артуру похуй, всем остальным — пиздец. И да, вот теперь мы точно играем. Гилли, перекидывай.  
Гилли говорит: Да неужели.

Артур убивает Морриса.  
Артур убивает Эдвина.  
Артур убивает Элиана.  
Артур убивает Моргану.  
Артур убивает Гилли.  
Артур убивает Гавейна.  
Артур убивает Фрейю.  
Гавейн говорит: Долго пряталась, слушай. Молодец, девочка.  
Артур убивает Ланселота.

**Counter-Terrorist win**

Гилли говорит: Слушайте, он не хакает?  
Артур убивает Элиана.  
Гавейн говорит: Не, он в печали. А Мерлина нет в сети, что тоже показатель. Кто-нибудь позовите ещё народ.  
Ланселот говорит: Персиваль на работе, Лион через пару минут обещал зайти, остальные вне сети. А Мерлин даже трубку не берёт.  
Артур убивает Гавейна.  
Гавейн говорит: Ну блядь. Артур, нельзя так жестоко убивать друзей каждый раз, когда ты ссоришься с Мерлином!  
Артур говорит: Похуй.  
Артур убивает Фрейю.  
Моррис пишет: Ребят, я, кажется, застрял.  
Гавейн говорит: Ничего, жди, Артур тебя найдёт в любой заднице.  
Артур убивает Морриса.  
Гавейн говорит: Видишь, и минуты не прошло.  
Артур убивает Эдвина.  
Артур убивает Гилли.  
Артур убивает Моргану.  
Моргана говорит: Артур, засранец! На следующем семейном ужине я тебе всё-о-о выскажу!  
Артур говорит: … … … Похуй.  
Гавейн говорит: Так ты сестра Артура?!   
Моргана говорит: Что, уже не хочешь телефончик?  
Гавейн говорит: Зачем, теперь я знаю твой адрес. Артур, ты же не возражаешь?  
Артур говорит: …  
Гавейн говорит: Стандартный ответ. Он «за»!  
Артур убивает Ланселота.

**Counter-Terrorist win**

Гилли говорит: Может его всё равно забанить?  
Ланселот говорит: Не стоит.  
Гавейн говорит: Разозлённый и лишённый возможности выпустить пар Артур положит нам сервер нахуй.  
Гилли говорит: Что, были прецеденты?   
Артур убивает Фрейю.  
Гавейн говорит: О да, такой же новенький админ. Мерлин потом очень долго орал. Правда, на Артура, но факта не меняет.  
Элиан говорит: Кроме того, зачем, если всё равно потом восстановят.  
Артур убивает Элиана.  
Гавейн говорит: Ну как, мнение не изменилось?  
Артур убивает Гавейна.  
Элиан говорит: А у тебя?  
Артур убивает Морриса.

Лион заходит в игру.

Лион говорит: Всем добрый день.  
Гавейн говорит: Это ты типа пошутил?  
Лион говорит: Нет, это типа поздоровался.   
Гавейн говорит: Ну привет, чувак.   
Фрейя говорит: Привет.  
Ланселот говорит: Привет.  
Лион говорит: Что, весело тут у вас, да?  
Артур убивает Эдвина.  
Лион говорит: Вижу, весело.  
Гавейн говорит: Ага, как и каждый раз, когда он с Мерлином ссорится.  
Артур убивает Гилли.  
Моргана говорит: Я всегда знала, что мой брат — маньяк!  
Лион говорит: Что, Артур, всё так плохо?  
Артур говорит: Мне похуй.  
Лион говорит: У-у-у-у.  
Гавейн говорит: О да.  
Артур убивает Моргану.  
Моргана говорит: Какая жестокая игра. И что её так Мерлин расхваливает?  
Гавейн говорит: Хорошие воспоминания, нашёл любовь всей жизни. Гилли, вот тебе ещё одна причина: любовь всей жизни главного администратора банить нельзя.  
Моррис пишет: …  
Эдвин пишет: Ну точно пидарас. Как чувствовал.  
Артур убивает Ланселота.

**Counter-Terrorist win**

Гавейн говорит: Не пидарас, а человек с тонкой душевной организацией. Нежная и трепетная натура. Я тебе как его сокурсник говорю. Я же прав, Артур? Артур? Ну хоть скажи, что тебе похуй.  
Ланселот говорит: Не старайся. Он, наверное, опять звук вырубил. И я его понимаю.  
Артур убивает Эдвина.  
Гавейн говорит: Надеюсь, он выключил его до того, как я сказал про тонкую натуру.  
Артур убивает Фрейю.

Фрейя покидает игру.

Ланселот говорит: Завтра узнаешь.  
Гавейн говорит: Не, я второй раз через забор не полезу. Они у нас трёхметровые, сколько ж можно.  
Моргана говорит: Ну, значит, земля тебе пухом.   
Артур убивает Моргану.  
Моргана говорит: Дурацкая игра, пошла я отсюда.  
Моргана пишет: ИДИ НАХУЙ, БРАТЕЦ!

Моргана покидает игру.

Гавейн говорит: Какая женщина!  
Артур убивает Гавейна.  
Гавейн говорит: Так. Он точно без звука?  
Лион говорит: Это для драматизации момента. Двое влюблённых не смогли жить друг без друга и всё такое. А, если начистоту, что-то ты сегодня лажаешь, приятель.  
Эдвин пишет: Трепаться меньше надо.  
Артур убивает Лиона.  
Моррис убивает Артура.

**Terrorist win**

Моррис пишет: О____О  
Гавейн говорит: Чё, чувак, срикошетило?  
Лион говорит: Не завидуй.

Мерлин заходит в игру.

Гавейн говорит: Каких богов нужно благодарить?!  
Ланселот говорит: Мерлин, ты где? В своей старой квартире или в интернет-кафе? Скажи, я подъеду.  
Мерлин говорит: Не нужно. Какого хрена этот тут делает?  
Артур убивает Морриса.  
Гавейн говорит: Артур как всегда. Универсальное решение для душевной проблемы. Ещё раз искренне перед всеми извиняюсь, я не знал, что так получится, когда привёл его поиграть.  
Мерлин говорит: У меня тебе придётся просить прощения, стоя на коленях!  
Артур убивает Ланселота.  
Гавейн говорит: Что, всё настолько плохо?!  
Мерлин говорит: О да, эта задница в своём репертуаре.  
Гавейн говорит: То-то я смотрю, он ведёт себя так, будто виноват, но не хочет признаваться.  
Артур убивает Гилли.  
Артур убивает Элиана.  
Мерлин говорит: Да господи! Убейте его уже кто-нибудь!  
Лион говорит: Именно это мы и пытаемся сделать.  
Артур убивает Лиона.  
Мерлин говорит: Артур, ты хренов долбоёб!  
Гавейн говорит: Не старайся, у него звук выключен.  
Мерлин пишет: Артур, ты хренов долбоёб!  
Артур говорит: Какого хуя ты тут делаешь?  
Мерлин говорит: Я тут админ вообще-то!!!  
Гавейн говорит: О. Оттаивает. Смена репертуара.  
Эдвин пишет: Да пошли вы нахуй со своими разборками.

Эдвин покидает игру.

Гилли говорит: А, может, мы уже будем за мат банить?  
Ланселот говорит: Ты попытаешься забанить главного админа?  
Лион говорит: Он попытается забанить всех.  
Гавейн говорит: Подождите-подождите! А что как тихо? Где наша возлюбленная пара?  
Элиан говорит: Может, в скайпе?  
Гавейн убивает Артура.

**Terrorist win**

Лион говорит: Точно в скайпе.  
Гавейн говорит: Ну блин, и как играть?  
Гилли говорит: А ты это называешь игрой?  
Мерлин говорит: Мы тут поговорили…  
Гавейн говорит: Судя по голосу, поорали.  
Мерлин говорит: Неважно. Мы пришли к соглашению. Кого застрелят в следующем раунде, тот и неправ.  
Ланселот говорит: М-м-м. Ребята, может вам тогда не мешать?  
Артур и Мерлин, почти хором: ПОХУЙ.[/MORE]

 **Название** : В игре  
Приквел к предыдущему фику.  
[MORE=732 слова]  
Гвен говорит: Мерлин, почему ты сегодня молчишь? Гарнитурка сломалась?  
Мерлин пишет: ТТ____ТТ  
Гвен говорит: Бе-е-едненький.  
Уилл говорит: Нечего его жалеть. Поиграем в кои-то веки в тишине.

Гавейн заходит в игру.

Уилл говорит: Или не поиграем…  
Гавейн говорит: Всем привет!  
Мерлин пишет: )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) !!!  
Гвен говорит: Привет!  
Ланселот говорит: Привет!  
Лион говорит: Привет, чувак.  
Гавейн говорит: Чё эт с Мерлином?  
Мерлин пишет: х______________х  
Уилл говорит: Он сегодня с ограничениями.  
Гавейн говорит: Чё-о-орт. А я сегодня с другом. В контре профи. И у нас наконец-то появится свой Артур на сервере.  
Мерлин пишет: =^_____^=  
Уилл говорит: Мерлин, пизде-е-ец.  
Гвен говорит: Да ладно, не приставай к нему, у него горе.  
Уилл говорит: Ну да, отсутствие мозга — всегда горе.  
Мерлин пишет: Т___Т

Артур заходит в игру.

Лион говорит: Ну, здравствуй, Артур.  
Гвен говорит: Добро пожаловать в Камелот!  
Мерлин пишет: ^________^ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Уилл говорит: Господи, как жаль, что клаву не отнять.  
Артур говорит: Всем добрый вечер.  
Гавейн говорит: Короче, чувак, вливайся. Тут весело. Запускаем?  
Мерлин пишет: *О*  
Ланселот говорит: Вестимо, да.

Артур убивает Оуэна.  
Гвен говорит: Ух. Прямо в голову. Не соврал Гавейн насчёт профи.  
Гавейн говорит: Когда это я врал?!  
Мерлин пишет: xDDDDDDDD  
Гавейн говорит: Мерлин, заткнись.  
Мерлин пишет: Т____Т  
Ланселот убивает Лиона.  
Уилл убивает Ланселота.  
Уилл говорит: Мерлин, какого хрена ты делаешь?  
Артур говорит: Мне вот тоже интересно, что этот придурок вытворяет?  
Мерлин пишет: >_>  
Гвен говорит: А что он делает?  
Элиан говорит: А. Вижу. Бгы.  
Гвен говорит: Где вы, чёрт возьми?  
Артур убивает Элиана.  
Артур говорит: Ты долго ещё тут прыгать собираешься?  
Мерлин пишет: ^_^ ?  
Артур говорит: И что это значит? Останови уже свои адские пляски. Ты можешь играть нормально?!  
Мерлин пишет: =р  
Гавейн говорит: Чёрт, где вы? Я уже всё по периметру оббежал.  
Персиваль убивает Гавейна.  
Гавейн говорит: Ну бля… Зато я теперь я могу смотреть глазами Артура! Ме-е-ерлин. Пляски с ножом. М-м-м, классика.  
Артур говорит: Этот дебил что, так часто поступает?  
Мерлин пишет: =З  
Уилл говорит: Неужели появился ещё один человек, который считает это полным кретинизмом?  
Артур говорит: Кто-то считает по-другому?!  
Мерлин пишет: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
Гавейн говорит: Мерлин, заткнись.  
Уилл убивает Гвен.  
Гвен говорит: Бу!  
Артур говорит: Какого хуя ты за мной ходишь?!  
Мерлин пишет: =^___^=  
Гавейн говорит: О боги. Артур, кажется, ты ему понравился.  
Артур убивает Персиваля.

**Terrorist win**

Артур говорит: Чувак, я тебя предупреждаю. Не лезь ко мне.  
Уилл говорит: О наше горе сервера. Нихрена не слушает, что ему говорят. Он такой с детства.  
Артур говорит: Ебанутый?  
Гвен говорит: Не обижайте Мерлина!  
Гвен убивает Уилла.  
Персиваль пишет: Его обидишь.  
Мерлин пишет: ^____^  
Артур говорит: Блядь, я же предупреждал. Ну ты меня достал.  
Артур убивает Мерлина.  
Артур умирает.  
Гавейн говорит: Арту-у-ур! Неужели сегодняшний зачёт был так сложен? Ты что такой нервный?  
Элиан говорит: Э-э-э… Зря он, конечно.  
Артур говорит: Зачёт был ужасен. Но как админ вообще допустил такого идиота на сервер?!  
Ланселот говорит: М-м-м… Вообще-то Мерлин у нас и есть главный админ.  
Гавейн говорит: Блядь, ну если меня тоже из-за тебя забанят…  
Мерлин говорит: Ладно, похуй на спор, сделаю я тебе эту лабу, Уилл. Мне дослушать уже хочется. Так что ты там обо мне думаешь, мой король?  
Артур говорит: Э-э-э… А может так: ты никого не банишь, а я угощаю тебя пивом?  
Мерлин говорит: Идёт! Стучись в скайп, договоримся.

Артур покидает игру.

Мерлин говорит: До встречи, ребят. 

Мерлин покидает игру.

Лион говорит: Это что сейчас было?  
Гавейн говорит: В душе не ебу. Но плюс: никого сегодня банить не будут.  
Уилл говорит: Админ, блядь. 

_Трое суток спустя_

Скайп, групповой разговор.  
Уилл: Где?! Где, я вас спрашиваю?!  
Гавейн: Да не знаю я, где Мерлин. Успокойся.  
Уилл: Он уже двое суток дома не был! КАК Я МОГУ УСПОКОИТЬСЯ?! Что я его матери скажу?!  
Лион: Что Мерлин уже большой мальчик?  
Ланселот: Ну я чувствую, они там мощно забухали, конечно. Гавейн, что с Артуром-то?  
Гавейн: Когда я ему вчера позвонил, он взял трубку, послал меня и сразу положил. Я чё знал, что он спит в три ночи? Никогда не спал, а тут разлёгся!  
Уилл: Вооооот! Вот, я уверен, что этот ваш Артур Мерлина убил, потом трахнул и закопал!!!  
Гавейн: А чё в какой последовательности-то?   
Уилл: Ну закопал, убил и трахнул!  
Ланселот: Э. А, может быть, трахнул, убил, закопал?  
Уилл: О Боже!!! Всё так и было!!!  
Гавейн: Ну ты со своей логикой, Ланс. Ну не мог промолчать?  
Лион: А что у вас у всех предположения-то сразу какие? Может, там что-то другое?  
Ланселот: Гвен говорит: «Большая и чистая любовь».  
Гавейн: Ну, значит, по любому трахнул.  
Уилл: Да пошли вы!

 **Мини сайдстори**  
Приквелы и сиквелы к первому фику xD

Оуэн говорит: Мерлин, у тебя палец не устал кнопку удерживать, чтоб так непрерывно болтать?  
Мерлин говорит: Не, я её давно на скотч прилепил.  
Уилл говорит: Он не врёт.  
Оуэн говорит: Гавейн, а у тебя тоже, что ли, на скотче?  
Гавейн говорит: Нет, но это идея! Спасибо.  
Артур говорит: Блядь.

*  
Мерлин говорит: А у нас теперь на серваке цензура…  
Гавейн пишет: НАХУЙ СУКА БЛЯДЬ   
Гавейн говорит: Да нет никакой цензуры.  
Мерлин говорит: Это у вас нет. А меня Уилл за каждое плохое слово тут бьёт.  
Артур говорит: Мне приехать?  
Мерлин говорит: Ага, и ноутбук с собой захватить не забудь.  
Уилл говорит: Ну нахуй, я съёбываю.

Уилл покидает игру.

Мерлин говорит: А, уже можешь не брать. У нас есть.  
Артур говорит: Отлично.

Артур покидает игру.

Гавейн говорит: Делаем ставки, господа. Понадобится ли им хоть один ноут сегодня.  
Мерлин говорит: Посмотрим.  
Ланселот говорит: Уилл уже вышел, поэтому скажу я. Слишком много информации!

*  
Гавейн говорит: Мерлин, пошли со мной направо.

Гавейн говорит: Мерлин, право в другой стороне! Ты головой не бился? Артур, ты по голове его не бил?  
Артур говорит: Нет, с чего бы.  
Гавейн говорит: Сформулируем вопрос по-другому. Когда ты был с ним, не бился ли Мерлин головой о спинку кровати?  
Оуэн пишет: …  
София пишет: о_О  
Уилл пишет: >_<  
Ланселот говорит: Гавейн, не забывай, что у нас тут есть несовершеннолетние.  
Гавейн говорит: Да ладно. Кто это у нас несовершеннолетние, подайте голос.  
Уилл говорит: Я, конечно, к ним не отношусь. Но чтобы не знать таких подробностей, готов сменить документы.  
Гавейн говорит: Мерлин, в общем, не позволяй ему бить тебя головой.  
Мерлин говорит: Предлагаешь мне его головой о спинку кровати побить?  
Уилл говорит: А-а-а-а-а!!!

Уилл покидает игру.

Мерлин говорит: Ой. Пойду, успокою его, что ли.

Мерлин покидает игру.

*  
Артур убивает Мерлина.  
Гавейн говорит: А теперь, вспоминая сетования Уилла: убил, так трахни и закопай.  
Артур говорит: Закопать не обещаю, но вот первое, если ты настаиваешь…

Артур покидает игру.

Мерлин говорит: Блядь. Гавейн!!! Кто тебя просил?! Ай, Артур, отстань! Да подожди ты, я хоть скотч отклею… _А так закрыть не судьба?_

Мерлин покидает игру.

Галахад говорит: …Это же был голос того первого чувака, да?  
Гавайн говорит: Ой. Ну я же не знал, что они в одной квартире. Чувствуется, накроется моя лаба по информатике. Мерлин мне такого не простит.  
Лион говорит: Это уже от Артура зависит. Может, Мерлин тебе на радостях потом две лабы сделает на выбор.

*  
Лион говорит: А что мы всё в сети, да в сети. Поехали что ли в пейнтбол поиграем. Компания у нас большая, должно быть весело.  
Артур говорит: Мерлин не может.  
Лион говорит: Как?  
Артур говорит: Он постоянно спотыкается.  
Мерлин говорит: Неправда!!!  
Артур говорит: Только сегодня упал!  
Мерлин говорит: Всего лишь споткнулся о ковёр, налетел на тебя, опрокинул на кровать. Ты не был против!  
Уилл говорит: Слишком много информации!!!

Ланселот говорит: О господи. Парни, вам опять скучно?   
Лион говорит: Что там?  
Ланселот говорит: Они опять устроили бешеные пляски на точке А.  
Мерлин говорит: У нас дискотека, присоединяйтесь!  
Артур говорит: О боже. Никто же мне не поверит, если я скажу, что не знаю этих двоих?  
Лион говорит: Учитывая, что пять минут назад Мерлин признался, что опрокинул тебя на кровать, а пятнадцать Гавейн просил конспекты лекций… вря-я-яд ли.  
Артур говорит: А если я поклянусь, что между нами ничего не было, а конспекты я не дам?  
Мерлин говорит: Как это не было?!  
Гавейн говорит: Как это не дашь?!  
Ланселот говорит: Мерлин, пожалуйста, только не надо его банить.  
Мерлин говорит: Да я его сейчас в жизни забаню!!!  
Уилл говорит: Мерлин, твою мать! Опять много лишней информации!

Мерлин покидает игру.

Уилл говорит: О боже…

*  
Мерлин говорит: Специально для Гавейна. Мы в одной квартире. Так что никаких шуток про секс. Я не против, но хоть раз уже доиграть хочу!

 **Название** : Что в имени тебе моём?  
Сиквел к первому фику.

Артур заходит в игру.

Артур говорит: Блядь! Ну это как называется вообще?!  
Гавейн говорит: Артур, я в замешательстве. Что случилось?  
Артур говорит: Догадайся!  
Гавейн говорит: Отлично. Если это касается того, о ком я сейчас подумал, то я в ещё большем замешательстве. Твоё сегодняшнее приветствие выбивается из всех канонов. Мы не знаем, чего от тебя ждать.  
Артур говорит: Нахуй! Ничего не ждите!!!  
Ланселот говорит: А поподробнее?

Мерлин заходит в игру.

Артур говорит: Нахуй подробности!!!  
Мерлин говорит: Артур, ну не надо так реагировать. С каждым может случиться.  
Артур говорит: С каждым может случиться? С каждым, блядь, может случиться?! Да ты охуел что ли?  
Уилл говорит: Э-э-э… Мерлин, что с ним сделала твоя мама? Она же добрейшей души человек. Или Артур настолько не привык к нормальному обращению?  
Мерлин говорит: Не смешно, блядь!  
Гавейн говорит: Мерлин, твоя мама что потребовала его повести себя по-джентельменски и жениться на обесчещенном тебе?  
Артур говорит: Не называйте его так!!!  
Гавейн говорит: Как так?  
Артур говорит: Мерлином!!!  
Уилл говорит: У-у-у-у. Чувак, ты только что сделал мой день.  
Мерлин говорит: Заткнись, Уилл!  
Гавейн говорит: Так, я не понял, это что сейчас было? Что не так с именем «Мерлин»?  
Артур говорит: Потому что он не Мерлин!  
Ланселот говорит: Это как?  
Артур говорит: А вот так, блядь! Говорит мне его мама, а я нихуя не понимаю, о ком она говорит. А этот гавнюк сидит и ржёт! Нет бы предупредить. Заранее предупредить!  
Лион говорит: То есть, если я правильно понял, Мерлина зовут совсем не Мерлином, а ты узнал об этом в эти выходные.  
Артур говорит: Да вы тоже не знали, судя по всему.  
Гавейн говорит: Ну, мы-то ладно, мы не встречаемся с ним два года. А вот тебя как парня это характеризует не с лучшей стороны. Мерлин, на твоём месте я бы его бросил.  
Мерлин говорит: С чего бы?  
Артур говорит: Не называй его так!  
Гавейн говорит: Ладно, а как называть?

Артур получает бан.

Мерлин говорит: Мерлином.  
Гавейн говорит: Не верю своим глазам…  
Уилл говорит: О, боже мой! Я дожил до этого дня! А теперь-то ты его бросишь?  
Мерлин говорит: Иди на хуй, Уилл!  
Уилл говорит: Сдаётся мне, это ты на него пойдёшь. Вот сейчас Артур приедет, и сразу пойдёшь.  
Ланселот говорит: Э. Уилл, слишком много информации.  
Уилл говорит: Имею право! Я эту информацию в течение двух лет через стенку слушаю. Вы бы уже, действительно, либо расстались, либо съехались. Нахуй мне сосед, к которому Артур через вечер заходит на чай.   
Гавейн говорит: А чайник-то у вас хоть есть?  
Мерлин говорит: Был. Сгорел два года назад. Но если хорошо поискать по квартире, его даже можно найти.  
Ланселот говорит: Ладно, оставим вашу личную жизнь до приезда Артура. Что не так с твоим настоящим именем?  
Мерлин говорит: Меня так только мать называет. Она почему-то считает, что раз меня родила, то может обзывать, как ей заблагорассудится.  
Гавейн говорит: Мне уже интересно, что там за имя. Уилл, ты же должен знать.  
Уилл говорит: А я и знаю, но я умею хранить чужие тайны. А за это, Мерлин, Артур месяц не будет пить чай у нас. Валите к нему!  
Мерлин говорит: Засранец ты, Уилл.  
Гавейн говорит: Да по любому засранец!   
Уилл говорит: Ну, бля, Мерлин, катись к своему благоверному, пока он нам дверь не разнёс.  
Мерлин говорит: Блядь.

Мерлин покидает игру.

Лион говорит: Ну, удачи ему.  
Уилл говорит: У кого-нибудь есть попкорн? На крайняк, затычки для ушей подойдут.  
Гавейн говорит: Так как его зовут?  
Ланселот говорит: У Артура спросишь.

_Через несколько часов_

Артур заходит в игру.

Гавейн говорит: О! Ну так и как настоящее имя Мерлина?  
Артур говорит: Похуй.

Сиквелы к прошлой части  
 **Название** : Большой секрет

Гавейн говорит: Мерлин, Артур не продал мне твою тайну.  
Мерлин говорит: Ха! Что ты мог ему предложить?  
Гавейн говорит: Самую драгоценную вещь в жизни — вечную дружбу со мной.  
Уилл говорит: А, то есть ты ему угрожал. Неудивительно, что он не согласился.  
Гавейн говорит: Мне больше нравилось, когда ты издевался над Артуром.  
Уилл говорит: А мне больше нравилось, когда ты каждый день не зудел на одну и ту же тему.  
Гавейн говорит: Но это же азарт! Мерлин такой скрытный! Хоть план по похищению его студенческого придумывай. В документах-то точно верное имя указано.  
Мерлин говорит: Это бесчеловечно!  
Гавейн говорит: Простите, профессиональное.  
Лион говорит: Я всегда знал, что в тебе есть что-то бандитское.  
Гавейн говорит: Это неверное предположение.  
Уилл говорит: О боже! Я только что вспомнил! Он же тогда просил конспекты у Артура!  
Элиан говорит: И что?  
Уилл говорит: Артур учится на полицейского! А они сокурсники!  
Гавейн говорит: Ну как бы да.  
Уилл говорит: Пора линять из страны! С таки членами правоохранительных органов мы все обречены!  
Ланселот говорит: Вот я тоже уже задумался. Ведь этого парня мы только на прошлой недели укуренным из клуба забирали.  
Гавейн говорит: Эй! Я просто хотел воочию увидеть, как выглядит нарик.  
Мерлин говорит: И как?  
Гавейн говорит: Понятия не имею. Не нашел зеркала.  
Уилл говорит: Пизде-е-ец…  
Гавейн говорит: Ну что за предвзятость? Вы же меня ни разу еще серьезным не видели.  
Ланселот говорит: А ты бываешь?  
Гавейн говорит: Конечно, но уж точно не здесь. В контре я только сбрасываю стресс. И, может, хватит уже? Мерлин, не молчи. Ты-то обо всем знал!  
Мерлин говорит: И что?  
Гавейн говорит: Скажи, чтобы они перестали!  
Мерлин говорит: С хрена ли? Ты меня сегодня уже на почве имени достал.  
Гавейн говорит: Гавнюк.

*

Мерлин говорит: У нас новое соревнование. Кого интересует?  
Гавейн говорит: О! А давайте в этот раз все сделаем себе майки с девизом нашего сервера?  
Мерлин говорит: Это НЕ девиз нашего сервера!  
Гавейн говорит: Как это нет, когда да?  
Мерлин говорит: Гавейн, я очень ценю твоё чувство юмора, но «нет» означает «НЕТ»!  
Гавейн говорит: Но все мои друзья уже уверены, что это наш девиз!  
Мерлин говорит: Многие твои друзья из академии. О, Боже мой, половина вашей группы уверена, что я подбиваю людей хрен знает на что! А меня даже не было, когда вам эта фигня пришла на ум!  
Гавейн говорит: Зато эта фигня о тебе. Правда, Уилл?  
Уилл говорит: Не вмешивай меня!  
Гавейн говорит: Но ты же это сказал!  
Уилл говорит: Не. Вмешивай. Меня. Я же не знал, что ты любую хрень подхватываешь.  
Мерлин говорит: Вот! Он подхватил, а виноват типа я!  
Артур говорит: Не волнуйся, Мерлин. Половина нашей группы уверена, что Гавейн – долбоёб.  
Гавейн говорит: Не преувеличивай. Наша группа меня любит.  
Артур говорит: Но, тем не менее, считает долбоёбом.  
Гилли говорит: Господи, да что там за девиз такой? Скажите не знающим.  
Гавейн говорит: «Убей. Трахни. Закопай». Ну клёво же!  
Уилл говорит: А как торжественно изрёк-то.  
Мерлин говорит: Его ещё там пнуть из академии из-за гениальности идей не собираются?  
Артур говорит: Он пришёл в этой маечке на экзамен.  
Мерлин говорит: И как?  
Артур говорит: Не поверишь, отлично.  
Гавейн говорит: Преподу понравилось!  
Уилл говорит: Этот препод тоже долбоёб?  
Артур говорит: Да нет, настоящий профи. У него полгруппы не сдало.  
Мерлин говорит: А-а-а. Этот препод маньяк.  
Гавейн говорит: Нет, но очень похож. Он предпочитает расчленять людей ментально.  
Артур говорит: Угу, и не мучил он только девушек в коротких юбках и Гавейна в этой майке.  
Гавейн говорит: Друг мой, вот я не знаю, мне порадоваться ситуации или оскорбиться твоей формулировке.  
Артур говорит: Одно другому не мешает, угу.  
Мерлин говорит: Вы все флудерасты хреновы. Так кто-нибудь будет участвовать в соревновании?  
Гавейн говорит: А бомбу на контрольной точке ты установил ради убедительности?  
Мерлин говорит: Нет, потому что я, в отличие от вас, сегодня играю.  
Гавейн говорит: Так что ж ты не предупредил-то сразу?  
Мерлин говорит: А зачем предупреждать? Мы с Артуром уже давно тихо-спокойно перестреливаемся между собой.  
Гавейн говорит: Тихо и между собой – это вы, пожалуйста, в спальне.  
Уилл говорит: Ах, если бы тихо. Ах, если бы всегда в спальне.  
Мерлин говорит: Э. Уилл. Слишком много информации?  
Уилл говорит: Ты ещё заверь нас, что смутился и покраснел.  
Мерлин говорит: Нет, но…

Артур убивает Мерлина.

Мерлин говорит: Ах, ты ж бля.  
Гавейн говорит: Не расстраивайся, потом он тебе возместит. Утешит, приласкает и…  
Мерлин говорит: Гавейн, ещё одно слово и я сам исполню твой девиз над тобой.  
Гавейн говорит: Трахнешь?  
Мерлин говорит: Нет, убью и закопаю.  
Гавейн говорит: Артур, ты слышал?  
Артур говорит: Слышал, нерациональное обещание. Закопанное тело слишком легко могут обнаружить. Но не переживай, Гавейн, я помогу Мерлину ликвидировать твой труп.  
Гавейн говорит: Да что ж за неделя такая!  
Уилл говорит: Ну, ты ещё начни причитать: меня никто не любит, меня никто не ценит, меня никто не уважает.  
Гавейн говорит: Нет, не начну.

Артур убивает Гавейна.

Гавейн говорит: А вот теперь начну.

*

Гавейн говорит: Мерлин, раскрой свою та-а-айну.  
Мерлин говорит: Ты теперь меня через день будешь доставать?  
Гавейн говорит: Нет, вообще-то я хотел каждый день, но забываю.  
Лион говорит: Мерлин, ну что ты как маленький. Это же Гавейн. Каждая девушка знает, что ему проще дать, чем объяснить, почему «нет».  
Мерлин говорит: Я не девушка вообще-то. И я в любом случае не дам.  
Гавейн говорит: Почему нет?!  
Мерлин говорит: Потому что Артур!  
Гавейн говорит: А, да. Вот умеешь ты аргументировать, Мерлин!  
Мерлин говорит: Судя по тому, что ты до сих пор от меня не отстал, не умею.  
Уилл говорит: Боже милостивый, меня окружают пидарасы и долбоёбы. Что я сделал в прошлой жизни?  
Мерлин говорит: Могу предположить, что был и тем, и другим.  
Уилл говорит: Я предпочитаю думать, что мне это всё зачтётся в следующей.  
Мерлин говорит: Пока не проверим, не узнаем. Тебе помочь?

Мерлин убивает Уилла.

Уилл говорит: Спасибо, что не в реале. Я туда не спешу.  
Мерлин: Да обращайся. Настоящий друг всегда готов помочь.  
Гавейн говорит: А ещё я слышал, что у настоящих друзей нет тайн друг от друга. Мерлин!  
Мерлин говорит: Если я скажу, что мы больше не друзья, ты отстанешь?!  
Гавейн говорит: Нет, у меня есть план «Б».  
Мерлин говорит: Украсть мой студенческий?  
Гавейн говорит: План «В»?  
Мерлин говорит: У меня есть Артур!  
Гавейн говорит: Мда. Аргумент всегда один, но, сука, действенный.

Артур заходит в игру.

Гавейн говорит: И поприветствуем аргумент Мерлина бурными аплодисментами!   
Лион говорит: Артур, сейчас по всем правилам приличия я должен сказать «привет», но с языка почему-то срывается совершенно другое. Как ты это выдерживаешь, чувак?  
Артур говорит: Что выдерживаю?  
Лион говорит: ЭТО.  
Артур говорит: Ах, ты про ЭТО. Ну, ЭТО я знаю уже не первый год. Оно меня уже ничем удивить не сможет.   
Гавейн говорит: Не, ну я понимаю, когда о человеке говорят в его присутствии в третьем лице. Но в среднем роде? Верните мне пол, чуваки!

Лион убивает Гавейна.

Лион говорит: Да держи.  
Гавейн говорит: Но не настолько же близко!  
Лион говорит: Ну, ты не уточнял.

Мерлин убивает Персиваля.

Гавейн говорит: О! Точно! А я-то думаю — чего не хватает. А это Мерлин молчит, надеется, что я забуду.  
Мерлин говорит: А ведь хороший был план. Рефлексы, блин. Увидел — выстрелил.  
Гавейн говорит: Да ладно тебе, сколько можно. Уже месяц отпираешься!  
Уилл говорит: Вот-вот! Уже месяц мы слушаем ЭТО.  
Гавейн говорит: Под «ЭТО» ты сейчас меня имел в виду или тему нашей беседы?  
Уилл говорит: Комплексно.  
Гавейн говорит: Ну, ты тоже виноват! Давным-давно мог бы сказать и всё!  
Уилл говорит: Мерлин, прости, но ради тишины в чате я уже родную мать готов продать.  
Мерлин говорит: Э-э-эй! Уилл, я тебя предупреждаю!  
Уилл говорит: Я тоже давно предупреждал, что мне всё это надоело.  
Мерлин говорит: Тоже мне друг называется.  
Гавейн говорит: Уилл, так что ты там хотел сказать?  
Уилл говорит: Джетро, его зовут Джетро.  
Мерлин говорит: Уилл, как ты мо… Э. Чё?  
Уилл говорит: А не любит он его потому, что так звали соседского чи-хуа-хуа. Всё, вопрос закрыт?  
Гавейн говорит: Мда. У меня смутное чувство, что меня наебали.  
Артур говорит: А вот это и называется — «настоящий друг».  
Гавейн говорит: Нет, ну это несерьёзно!  
Артур говорит: Ну, да, а мы тут все такие серьёзные. Целый месяц обсуждаем, как же зовут… нашего админа.  
Гавейн говорит: Ой, не хотел я это делать. Но вы меня вынудили. Перехожу к психологической атаке. Ну, Мерлин, Мерлин, Мерлин, Мерлин, Мерлин! Мерлин-Мерлин-Мерлин!  
Артур говорит: Тебе столько лет?  
Гавейн говорит: Мерлин, Мерлин-Мерлин! Двадцать два, но это не имеет никакого значения. Мерлин, Мерлин, Мерлин, Мерлин! Мерлин-Мерлин! Ме-е-ерлин! Мерлин, Мерлин, Мерлин.  
Уилл: А-а-а! Это невозможно!

Уилл выходит из игры.

Гавейн говорит: Мерлин, Мерлин, Мерлин, Мерлин-Мерлин-Мерлин, Мерлин!!! Мерлин!  
Персиваль пишет: Так, я попозже зайду, парни.

Персиваль выходит из игры.

Лион говорит: Да, Мерлин, да скажи ты ему уже!  
Гавейн говорит: Ме-е-е-е-ерлин! Мерлин-Мерлин. Мерлин-Мерлин-Мерлин. Мерлин, Мерлин, Мерлин, Мерлин. Ме-е-ерлин.  
Мерлин говорит: Ну, всё. Достал.

Гавейн получает бан.  
Лион получает бан.

Артур говорит: Бен, ну ты вообще…

Мерлин убивает Артура.

**Terrorist win**

Конец


End file.
